Photovoltaic (PV) cells are widely used in for generation of electricity. Multiple PV cells may be interconnected in a module assembly. Such modules may be integrated into building structures or otherwise assembled to convert solar energy into electricity by the PV effect.
Certain PV cell fabrication processes involve depositing thin film materials on a substrate to form a light absorbing layer sandwiched between electrical contact layers. The front or top contact is a transparent and conductive layer for current collection and light enhancement, the light absorbing layer is a semiconductor material, and the back contact is a conductive layer to provide electrical current throughout the cell.
In one example of a fabrication process, a metallic back electrical contact layer is deposited on a substrate. A p-type semiconductor layer is then deposited on the back contact electrical contact layer and an n-type semiconductor layer is deposited on the p-type semiconductor layer to complete a p-n junction. Any suitable semiconductor materials, such as CIGS, CIS, CdTe, CdS, ZnS, ZnO, amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon, etc. may be used for these layers. A top transparent electrode layer is then deposited on the p-n junction. This layer may be a conductive oxide or other conductive film and is used for current collection. Once these or other materials have been deposited on the substrate to form a PV stack, the substrate and thin film materials deposited on it are cut into cell-sized units.